


Light Years

by EscapingtheShadow



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Character Death, Childhood Memories, Community: kh-worldsconnected, Friendship, Gen, a bit of family love too, but not so tragic, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapingtheShadow/pseuds/EscapingtheShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xion was an extraordinary person Roxas has ever known. After her passing, he continues to move forward and pays a tribute to her by finishing her plan that involves causing a power outage that can only grab the town’s attention. To view the wonders of the sky beyond. It was the best way to pay her tribute for the light years she's walked on this Earth.<br/>"No matter how many light years away, we'll always be close in our hearts."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Years

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfic for the kh-worldsconnected fanzine. On my tumblr - escapingtheshadow -   
> I did this one on my own and it was a last minute project too lol. This was more a personal piece too because I wanted to write through an experience I had that happened this summer when uncle passed away back in June. But enough of my sob story this was a fun story to write and I hope you enjoy it :)

_“Did you know? A light year travels appropriately 9 trillion kilometers.” 6-year-old Xion and Roxas were sitting under a built colorful fort in him and his twin brother’s room. They were the only two alone in the room that night. The only lights on were the two lanterns they snuck out from the basement and a portable nightlight (belonging to Xion) that projected stars towards the ceiling.  
“Wow! That’s like super far!” Roxas exclaimed. They were “reading” a kids version of an astronomy book. Reading as in Xion does the best to her knowledge as Roxas listens. He still struggles in beginning how to read but Xion was already ahead.  _

_“So is… light years like how many years it takes to get there? Or is it just like a really big measure?” Roxas did his best to ask._

_“It’s supposed to be a measurement. It’s not like time. But it could be if you walk a light year. It would take forever though with our tiny legs. It says that the walking a distance of a light year literally is a year.” She explained to Roxas._

_“We would have to pack a lot of ice cream then.”_

_“And bring all our Star Wars comics.”_

_Roxas’s mother came in telling them it was their bedtime. Sora was away at another sleepover but because Roxas didn’t like to be left alone she decided inviting her niece over was a great opportunity. It was also a great chance for Xion to get out the house while her household was undergoing family issues. She turns the lights out and kisses them goodnight. As the cousins were settled in their sleeping bags, Xion rolls over to bump into Roxas and both laughed as it appeared to be funny. He had to shush her so that his mother wouldn’t come up to get them in trouble. She calmed down and she stayed silent for a few seconds._

_“Roxas?” She whispered._

_“What?” He asked softly._

_“If I ever do move to Twilight Town- will you ever come to visit me?” She asked timidly._

_“Of course! You’re my bestest friend in the whole entire world! Plus- mommy said that we’ll probably go there for thanksgiving and maybe you get to stay with us for Christmas.” He replied. Truth is he’s upset he won’t be able to see her more often now. Xion was the only closest friend and family member who made him happy._

_“It’s just that… I’m sad that we would have to be so far away from each other. I’m gonna miss you too much.”_

_“Don’t say that Xion. Mommy said that whenever you feel alone and you missing someone dearly- you close your eyes and think of them. Then they will be there. As long as we have them in our hearts.” Roxas explained. Out of nowhere, he was attacked by Xion’s embrace._

_“Then I’ll never stop thinking of you every day! You’ll always be in my heart.” Roxas returned the hug hoping that they’ll always get to be by each other’s side forever. “No matter how many light years away, we’ll always be close in our hearts.” He told her._

~2 hours~  
Xion was one of my best friends. Her favorite planet was Neptune. Her favorite month was October. She loves to read and collects seashells and rocks. Rocks that were similar or looked like meteorites. She loves astronomy. That’s what made her so special. She enjoyed learning and imagining the possible worlds beyond and how they work. She used to have dreams of escaping to other galaxies with me by her side. Something about never growing up in a timeless atmosphere. Not dealing with unwanted problems and responsibilities. Although I don’t mind learning about space and stars, I really adore listening to her and watching her share her interests to others with excitement. Especially to me. Her cheerful smiles always got me through the day.

Unfortunately… I won’t be able to hear her stories and go on adventures with her anymore. She passed away a week ago. It was unexpected. Thinking about her death just haunts me. But I’m healing thanks to Sora and Axel. I’ve had lots of time looking back and reflecting the greatest moments we spent together. Her death has shown me not to mourn for her but to celebrate her life. She was always seen as an extra in the background. Just another person. But I think she’s extraordinary. Even though not everyone knew her or cared for her death- I now believe that every single person’s life should be cherished. I can prove that even the simplest of humans have a life worth living in this world. We were going to pay her tribute by fulfilling her dream in Twilight Town.

~30 days~  
Xion was not in school all day. I was super worried when she hadn’t replied to my texts wondering where she is. Axel even tried calling her during lunch but no answer. I freaked out hoping it her absence had nothing to do with her parents arguments or worse. Our fight. 

I finally confronted her about her weird behavior she’s had for the past few months and she kept pushing me away. But I didn’t stop and pressured her into telling me what was bothering her. 

_“You don’t pay attention to me anymore. You’re the only person I who I can talk to right now.”_

_“What? Suddenly you’re more important than everyone else? Not everything is about you Xion!”_

I felt so terrible afterward. My mom recently explained to me that Xion’s mom and stepdad were fighting again and Xion was dragged into the mess. My family, Axel, and I are upset at the fact that Xion has to be in the middle of unneeded issues but I was such a jerk to tell her to deal with her own problems instead of giving her my support. 

Sora and I got home to see my frantic mother pacing through the house. “Xion’s run away.”

Without further explanation, I burst out of the house on the run to where ever I think my heart would lead me. 

We searched the entire town. A search party was created with friends and locals who spread out to find her. We went everywhere. From train stations to market streets, district to district, hills, and back alleys. Public areas and hidden spots. Nowhere. Axel and I tripled checked the clock tower for any signs. I was so scared that tears just started rolling down my face. I couldn’t bare the thought never finding her. I can’t lose her. The thought of never seeing her again made my heart race faster that Axel needed to calm me down. 

“You need to relax, stay focused Roxas. We’ll find her.” 

Where else could we find her! The night is almost near and we basically stripped the entire town down and found no sign. The only place left for her to go was if she took the second train and… That’s it! I need to get to the train station now!

I’m sitting on the ghost like train. No passengers, only me. I normally hated going on my own but for Xion’s sake, I’ll do it. No one know’s I’m here and I don’t wanna waste their time coming on a quick trip with me. Why haven’t I thought of this earlier? I’m such an idiot.

I got off the last stop and looked at the building in front of me. The “Mysterious Tower.” She had mentioned this to me a couple times. She had always wanted to come visit this place after hearing that it was an abandoned observatory. I scanned around the field to see if she was here. Nope. I stared at the tall tower in front of me. “Guess there’s only one to find out.”

Never again! Xion better be in here even if it means losing my soul in this place. It’s creepy but I can’t stop now I have to get to the top. My only wish was that I had brought a flashlight, my phone wasn’t much help. I tense up every time I step on something that caused a loud noise. I get to the top and enter a room with tiny candle light on. I scanned the room and found pages and books spread everywhere. I found a familiar notebook and glittered pen that belongs to someone I knew. 

“Boo.”

I screamed tripped on my own feet out of fear. I look up to find the spawn of satan. “Xion! What the hell. That was not funny!”

She giggled at my distress. She bent down to help me off the ground. After I recovered from the trauma, I looked at her. She was smiling but she wasn’t fully happy. She’s not sure how to react. Her eyes were pink, probably did a lot of crying. My heart drops. 

“Xion, about the past few days… I’m sorry about ignoring you. I should have listened to you.”

“Forget about it. It’s really not your problem what I’m going through. But I can’t escape it.”

“Xion of course I care, I love you. We all do. We hate seeing you in so much pain. You don’t deserve to get dragged into your parents mess. And it should be my problem. We’re family after all.”

I could’ve said more but Xion broke out into sobs and hugged me. I let her cry as I comforted her, rubbing her back. I can tell her heart was hurting from holding all the pain that she’s been hiding. “It’s not just my home.”

I glanced down at her wondering what she meant. “I’m scared. I’m scared of what the future holds. Everything is just happening so fast I wish time would stop. I don’t wanna grow up, I don’t wanna deal with boring stuff, I don’t want to become like my parents, and I don’t want to be a burden to anyone anymore. I’m useless. I’m just a nobody in the background.”

“You’re not. You don’t know how important you are to me. You were my first best friend, you always made me smile with your awesome stories, you’ve taught me to love myself for who I am and accept others no matter how quirky they were. Most importantly you were always in my heart whenever I missed you.”

“Good luck finding a girlfriend with that line.” I scoffed but let it slide. “You are not a nobody. You are a somebody. You are important whether you believe it or not.” _Important to me._ We stayed in our embrace for a few minutes until we decided to let go. We sat near a window looking out onto the few stars that were up in the sky tonight. 

“Roxas.”

“Yes, Xion.”

“I won’t always around, I may go away and never come back. But promise me, Roxas, don’t ever stop smiling when I’m gone. Keep making new friends and share your happiness with them.”

I sighed. I really hate the thought of never seeing Xion again. Truth is I fear of separation. Especially from her. “Boy, do I wish time could freeze,” I said aloud. We can just stay here at this hour of night forever and all we would do is joke around, play, I would listen to her stories and texts she memorized from an astronomy book. 

“Roxas I’m serious. I’m afraid too. But because life on Earth is so complicated we have to accept it. But…”

She scoots closer to me and gets right in my face. “No matter how many light years away, we’ll always close in our hearts. You said it before Roxas, and now I’m saying it to you. Miles or inches, tomorrow or 10 years from now, we’ll always be together.”

I shoved her away playfully. She giggles and tries to push me back. I have to force myself to believe she’s right because she is. I know that if we keep each other in our hearts, we’ll never forget. But it hurts knowing that it’s true. We have to live in the moment.

“Xion, could you tell me about Neptune?” I asked bringing my knees to my chest.

“Ah Neptune, number 8. The mystic. A deep oceanic blue planet that still seems to be mysterious. It’s a calm looking planet but there are harsh winds. It’s cold but warmer than Uranus. Time moves slowly. If we were to live there I hope we wouldn’t have to grow up as fast. A year on Neptune is 60,190 days or in Earth years, 164.79 years. However, days are shorter, they’re 16 hours.”

“So you’re saying that right now we’re babies on Neptune.”

“Oh my we are!”

“We’re baby souls!” We exclaimed together. She gasped. 

“That could explain why I feel so out of place here. I was born on a different planet.”

“Yeah about that, we meant to keep this a secret but… you’re adopted.” I joked.

She lightly punched my arm. “But despite its bipolar weather, I wouldn’t mind living there.”

“Me too.” I agreed.  

We exited out the tower, feeling that is was time to return home to stop everyone from worrying. And also because it was the last hour for the train to come. As we made our way over to the stop I heard her gasp in shock. 

“What is it?”

She doesn’t reply, only stares up at the sky. I look in her direction to see what caught her eye. I get the same reaction. There was a green flare wave across the sky. It was small but amazingly bright. “Xion… is that…”

“An aurora borealis.” She finished. 

“How’s that possible?!” I exclaimed. She shuffles through the pages that she’s carrying. “I-I read about here somewhere.” She pulls out an old newspaper. One she probably found in the tower. “It’s said that the aurora borealis (or northern lights) are visible here in Twilight Town. You can see it year round but October is the best month to view them.”

“That’s so awesome! Here in Twilight Town of all places- but there’s one problem. We could barely see the full light. You have to watch them in the dark but the entire city is brightening up the sky. The only way we could see them is if we get the town to turn off their lights.” I explained, proud that I remember the stuff she’s taught me. She’s thinking. A sly smile forms her face. Oh no.

“Xion? what are you thinking?”

“What if we cut the power out?”

“Are you crazy!?”

“A little. Earlier when I came up here I found an electrical box thingy behind the tower. Apparently, it’s connected to the entire town and electricians still come here for tune ups. All we have to do is turn off the power and the skies will be dark enough for everyone to view the lights.”

“It’s dangerous Xion, we’ll get into so much trouble for this, we might even get arrested.”

“I don’t care!” She huffed and looked across the town below the cliff. “I love Twilight Town, but the city lights and are just too much for me. It’s preventing me to look beyond the wonders of the universe. Not everyone knows what lies behind the one or two stars they see. It’s time they got to see the worlds beyond ours.” She was determined to set her goal. Her big ocean eyes are full of excitement. Something I can’t turn away from. I thought she was still crazy, I’ll help her reach that goal. 

“Well if we’re going to do that, we’d have to start now. October is a month away.”

 _~27 days~_  
“Aror-what?” Axel asked confused.

“Aurora borealis.” She pronounced. “Or the northern lights. They’re actually visible here but the sky isn’t dark enough to see them.”

“You can actually see a small portion of it up near the mysterious tower,” I told him. 

“Thanks for the invite by the way.” He joked. 

“They’re wave looking lights that dance in the sky. You could think of it as solar flares from the sun hitting the Earth’s atmosphere.” She didn’t want to completely explain the cause knowing that he won’t be able to understand. 

“Sounds wicked. I could get into that.” I swear this pyromaniac loves anything that’s flame related. It makes me worried. “So you two are asking me if I know anyone who knows what to work the electrical panels?”  
We nodded.

“I might know a guy or two, but I can’t promise that they’ll do it for free.”

“Fair enough,” Xion said then taking a bite out of her ice cream. We were making our way up to the clock tower. When we got there we spent about a good hour hanging out and coming up with the weirdest jokes. 

“Ok ok, what do you call a flying bagel?” I asked. 

“What?” They asked. 

“A plain bagel.” They booed and smacked me.

“Xion wanna hear a joke about the planet Pluto-oh wait it doesn’t exist.” Axel taunted.

“It is a planet!”

“I’m sorry my dear, but that’s where you’re wrong.” He teased. 

“Nope! It orbits around the sun just like the rest of the planets in our solar system.”

“Blah-blah-blah-blah-,” Axel covers his ears while Xion tries to reason why she’s right. This was a normal day for us. Our friendship consists of argumentative yelling and immature behavior. It’s actually quite healthy in my opinion.

Xion huffs and shuts up, knowing that Axel won. “Fine you win! But I know I’m right.”

“Sure.”

“It’s just too bad that you don’t know how to provide facts.”

“Why you-”

“Guys, knock it off.”

We were about to leave but as Xion stood up she stumbled back down. “Woah!” 

“What’s wrong?” I asked.

“Something just flew past me almost hitting me in the face!” She desperately looked around to see what it was it could’ve hit her. She spotted it below her and picked up the tiny object.

“A rock?”

“Rocks aren’t supposed to fall the sky that fast Axel. I think it might be a meteorite.”

“How can you tell?” We gathered to observe the black rock on her palm.

“They have to feel cool or warm. Feel it.” I touched it. “It’s warm. And they’re also heavier than a regular rock.” Xion weighs it in her hand. She smiled and grasped the rock in her hand. “I think it is a meteorite. Another addition to my collection.”

“I find it weird that a girl likes to collect rocks,” Axel mentioned. 

“I also love to collect seashells. Now quit being so mean to me and let’s head home. I’m sleepy.”

We got to the bottom and Axel dropped us off at my house. Xion was sleeping over for the week after the runaway incident. It was my mother’s idea. She thought I’d be best for Xion to spend some time away from her parents as they were sorting stuff out. As we were getting ready for bed Xion was still having that giddy smile she’s had all day. “It’s finally happening.”

“What? The northern lights?”

“Yup! And pretty soon the entire town is gonna be struck in awe. They’re going to marvel at a beautiful phenomenon.”

“They sure are.” She grabs her stuffed bear and hugs it tight against her chest. She hasn’t changed one bit. “And to think that we’re doing this in a couple of weeks.”

“Xion, despite the trouble we might get into- I’m super excited too. I can’t wait to see those lights again. They were so awesome. Imagine if other colors appear.”

“Roxas, since when were you the excited type? Haha, I guess we’re both just really tired.”

“Maybe, let’s get some sleep. Mom’s not gonna let us sleep in tomorrow.” We turned the lights out and got into our sleeping bags.

“Goodnight Roxas. Sweet dreams.” She whispers to me.  
“You too Xion, I can’t wait to hear about them in the morning.” Throughout the night, we dreamed blissfully of the lights in the sky over us

_~Present Time~_

Days turned into weeks. Time flew by really fast since then. But time can be so unfair. Xion’s life was soon cut short before we could finish the plan. The dreadful call my mom got from her sister was one of the worst hours of my life. I refused to leave my room. It was right before the week before we planned to head up to the tower. I didn’t talk for two days straight. Only cries were heard. Sora was too upset as well but he did the best he could by just comforting me in silence. He had to be the one to break the news to Axel. The next time I was able to see him was at the funeral. 

It was a small memorial. The date was scheduled on the day Xion wanted to go up the tower. It seemed more of a family reunion than a memorial but it didn’t matter. That day I didn’t want it to be full of mourning. I know Xion wouldn’t want us to be sad for her but to be happy. As long as she was remembered. A few of our friends from Destiny Islands visited and even friendly locals from the town market came. I wasn’t surprised to not see her step-dad show up but I was when I haven’t seen her mom. My mother and I actually were the ones who helped planned the service because we thought it was too painful for her. It’s such a shame that Xion was stuck with parents who couldn’t show her the proper love. However, my mom told me to let it go and to not worry about it. At the end of the service, Axel and I gathered up our group of friends to conclude the day with the next event of the day.

Axel and I went ahead and arrived at in front of the Mysterious Tower and set up on the ground and walked over towards the cliff. The entire town was visible as well as the ocean. It’s surprisingly more breathtaking than the view from the station tower. The city lights flickering in the night like a bright candle illuminating a dark room. The rest of the gang showed up and joined us from behind after a few minutes. Demyx and Riku walked over towards the back of the tower where an electrical panel was hidden with a danger sign on it. As Riku carefully opened the box Demyx quickly stood back into our sights, “Isn’t this illegal? What if we get caught? I can’t spend the rest of my life in jail!” He said anxiously. 

“Don’t wimp out on us now you coward! You agreed to do this when we asked.” Axel called him out.

“But you didn’t say it was gonna be the entire town!”

“Hurry up before I throw your guitar off the cliff.” He threatened as he grabbed it. Demyx rushed back to Riku when he heard him yell at him to come back to help. I turned on a few lanterns and spread them out on the ground and sat back down at the view. I felt Sora sit close to me and wrapped me in a blanket. The night was chilly and the night was getting darker. This better be worth it. 

We all hung out chatting and throwing jokes at each other trying to win over an insult contest. Laughter filled the atmosphere. I longed for this. I’m glad I was able to hang out again.

“Alright guys, I got it ready,” Riku yelled out to us. Everyone looked out towards the city as Riku motioned to Demyx to cut the cord. As an ocean wave, the main city lights went out with the exception of the light posts which were very dim. I couldn’t help but anticipate the outcome. We’d be able to see the clear sky or nothing would appear in the sky and we would get arrested for trespassing and Demyx would throw a hissy fit. But at any minute now, the lights would appear in the sky. I hope so. 

Everyone viewed the sky in awe. Who know that on this side of town there were so many stars. Many twinkled and few shooting stars flew by. I glanced over to Namine who was close to tears of joy and anyone else close to me. I can tell that they haven’t seen so many stars in their life. Even when Sora and I still in Destiny Islands where we saw stars and occasional meteor showers- this place still bewildered our minds. We saw big ones, small, bright, dim, even blue and pink ones! It seemed like you could see some light years away. I could imagine Xion dancing along the milky way or resting peacefully on Neptune. I chuckled when I realized those were the dreams she used to tell me. Her dreams always amazed me. 

“Wow! Check out that green light!” Sora shouted. I felt the night sky brighten up and I looked up. It was the aurora lights. They are large and they hovered over the entire city. I don’t have to watch everyone’s faces to find a reaction. I know they’re feeling the same way I am. Fascinated and awestruck. Suddenly, there were pink lights appearing. Then a little bit of blue and purple. The stretched and danced across the sky freely.

“This is so awesome Roxas!” My hyper brother shook me.

“It’s so beautiful.” I heard from Namine. 

“Wish I could do something like that.” Axel joked. 

“Riku, don’t tell me that this isn’t the coolest thing you’ve ever seen in your entire life.” Kairi poked her speechless friend. The look on his face is so hilarious I didn’t think Riku was capable of having his mouth that wide open.  
It was unbelievable. Man do I really wish we didn’t have to live on a planet where time moves fast. I just wish the Earth would stop spinning at this hour. (Wait nevermind! Xion told me that could be dangerous!) Freeze time. That’s all Xion and I always wanted. I never wanted to forget this. Unfortunately, we can’t force it. I wanted this moment to last forever.  

“She would have loved this.” I heard Axel speak. I face him and shared a grin. “What are you talking about? She’s probably laughing at your dumbass right now, knowing that Pluto is actually a planet and saying that she told you so.” I laughed. 

“Whatever, that MOON can be whatever it wants to be.”

We stayed silent for a minute looking out towards the sky. Axel’s voice rings into my head again. “Glad we could do this for her.”

I hummed. “She lived a good life.” He put his arm around me for a hug. Axel knew that the funeral was hard for me especially when I had to speak. I’m thankful to have such an idiot friend like him who wasn’t my relative to stand by my side. He knew that I struggled with making friends. The only people I was comfortable being close to were my household and intermediate family. Even though both Xion and I used to be shy as kids, I’m happy he came along when he stood up for us back at the playground. The two were so nice in helping me adjust to the town when Sora and I moved here to be closer to Xion’s family. They helped me to open up more.

I’m proud that we were able to continue to carry out Xion’s wish. A city blackout, trespassing through private territory, and to show everyone the wonderful phenomenon of the sky beyond.  

“You gonna be okay?”

“Yeah, it’s going to take some time, but I know that in the end she’ll never be gone.”

“Oh, that’s right. She’s in our hearts.” He looks back up at the stars and smiles. “She’s here with us… even light years away in the universe.”

I tug on the blanket over me. I close my eyes and visioned a young bubbly Xion in front of me. My aunt used to put pigtails on her and I would always make fun of her for it. 

 _“There’s no time in space!” She laughed and runs carefree._ “No more suffering Xion, you now don’t have to worry about time anymore. Fly free. 

“Damnit!” Axel yelled and crawled back. 

“What happened?”

“I guess that small rock fell from the sky,” he pointed at the rock. “But it shot out of the sky like a bullet, lucky it didn’t take out my foot.”

I observed the fallen rock. “Dude, I think it’s a meteorite.” I got on my knees and bent down to get a closer look. “You sure that it fell from the sky?” I asked him. 

“There’s an open space in front of us. If it wanted to kill me it would’ve done from the tower behind, like a sniper.”

I carefully used my index finger to touch it. It’s warm. Carefully, I picked up the small rock. It’s definitely heavier than a regular rock. I handed it over to Axel to examine it. “Looks like the one Xion found at the clock tower.”

“Does it?” I snatched it from him. I examined it again. It does. It’s the exact same one she has. Or had. We stare at each other and look up towards the sky.

 The stars continue to shine and the aurora lights still dance in a brighter light than ever. I hold the tiny meteorite close to my heart. Who knew how far this little rock traveled to get here. Light years away. 

Freezing time may not be possible, but it is you close your eyes and think it. The amount light years that she’s here with me have truly been the best.

“Thanks, Xion.”


End file.
